


Control

by draculard



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Bestiality, Claire gets off on extreme danger, Dom/sub, Don't Try This At Home, F/F, Oral Sex, Sub Claire Dearing, Thrill-Seeking, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: There's nothing in the whole park more beautiful than Blue.





	Control

There’s nothing in the whole park more beautiful than Blue. Claire would know; she’s seen it all. Every unusual flower, every lush tree, every waterfall, and every strange, new creature.

Nothing compares. When they’re alone in the raptor pen — when Blue has subdued her sisters so that they do nothing but watch, chittering nervously as Claire approaches — the moonlight reflects off Blue’s multi-colored scales, bringing a depth of color to them that makes Claire’s breath catch. Her eyes are locked on Blue, on the undulation of her muscles so visible beneath that loose, reptilian skin, on the long, blackened claws that press into the dirt.

On the streak of color across her muzzle.

On those bright, knowing eyes. 

Blue is more than just a skilled lover; she subjugates Claire, pinning her to the floor of the pen, her razor-sharp talons leaving thin cuts on Claire’s arms. And Claire lets it happen; part of her knows she couldn’t stop it if she wanted to. 

Why would she want to?

She feels Blue’s head between her legs, pushing up Claire’s skirt until it rides up on her hips, bunched into unrecognizable folds of fabric. Those big, sharp claws slice right through her blouse and graze against her skin, leaving her bare to the waist beneath the moonlight. Her nipples are hard and pink, aching for attention.

Blue ignores them. Claire can feel the raptor’s breath, hot against her panties, rank with the smell of dead meat. She feels those sharp teeth dragging against her waistband — gentle, as gentle as Blue can be, but still sharp enough to make Claire bite her lip and moan, still sharp enough to leave thin, raised lines on Claire’s pale skin. 

Blue bites down on the fabric, and Claire hears her panties tear. A moment later they’re gone, tossed to the side with a flip of Blue’s head, and Claire is pinned to the floor beneath the raptor with her clothes in tatters, with bleeding cuts on her arms, with her hair in disarray and her breathing coming fast.

Face flushed. Nipples hard.

Wet and aching.

“Please,” Claire gasps, and the other raptors in the corner stir but do not leave their nest. Blue lowers her head, her long, rough tongue flicking out to press down between Claire’s folds. She laps at Claire, greedy and possessive, her tongue firm against Claire’s clit. 

How many times have they done this? Claire wonders. And still, the pure joy of it takes her by surprise. She wishes she could grab Blue’s head and pull her closer, but the raptor’s claws are still digging into her arms, the pain a sharp contrast to the rush of electricity between her legs. And that’s what Claire likes about this — that no matter how much she likes it, she’s never in control.

She could die like this. She looks at Blue through heavy-lidded eyes, sees the raptor’s powerful musculature — the fangs so close to her cunt, the claws that have already left her raw and bleeding — and wonders what it would take. A sudden move on her part? A fight for dominance? It may not even be something so clear-cut as that. Blue could kill her on a whim, and Claire would never see it coming and never know why. 

Gently — almost gently — Blue raises her head and nips the skin at Claire’s hip, eliciting a cry of pain. It will bruise a dark purple by morning.

“Again,” Claire says, barely audible. “Again.”

One more bite — one more scratch — and she knows she’ll come.


End file.
